La beauté des imparfaits
by sarah30
Summary: Deux destin entrelacees par une rose...maintenant les deux partagent une malediction..seuls les nobles sentiments pourront les sauver et les unir...mais peut etre aussi les separer...! NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!reviews please..sinon pas de suite
1. Prologue

**La beauté des imparfaits **

Fic traduite par moi du portugais en français. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien. 

Cette fic est un mélange de deux livres: Harry Potter et "La belle et la bête" 

Prologue : 

Ceci se passe par une nuit très sombre, une nuit dans laquelle vous pouvez sentir que quelque chose d'important se passera. Le ciel était d'une très grande noirceur, les nuages denses annonçaient la pluie et les éclairs qui apparaissaient de temps en temps, laissant ainsi un climat ténébreux. 

- NON ! 

C'était un cri qui parvenait d'une énorme maison où l'on ne pouvait rien distinguer… 

- Tu vas payer maintenant ! cria une autre voix. 

- Je n'ai fait que ce je croyais qu'il fallait que je fasse ! tenta-t-il mais le père s'avança de plus en plus menaçant, sa baguette pointée vers le cœur de son fils. 

- Trouves-tu que dénoncer le Lord et trahir ton père par la même occasion était correct ? 

Le gamin hésita un peu mais répondit avec une lueur de fureur qui naissait peu à peu dans ses yeux : 

- Tu ne mérites le respect de personne ! De même pour tes amis et ton Lord ! 

- Gamin ! Tu me laisses de plus en plus irrité ! 

Lucius trembla de rage mais ce n'était pas un signe de faiblesse ! 

- Demandes le pardon et je t'épargnerai une mort douloureuse… 

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas compris que je suis pas un gamin, que je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Rends-moi ma baguette et tu verras ! 

- Drago… menaça son père, en proie à une rage grandissante de seconde en seconde. 

Lucius eut un sourire qui disparut quand il lança un regard glacial à son fils. Même si le jeune garçon gardait son courage, ses jambes faiblirent. 

- Drago, tu vas mourir… 

Tout se passa très rapidement. Quelques instants après, Drago ne pouvait se souvenir ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là ! 

Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était la lumière des torches qui illuminait les couloirs entrant dans la salle où Drago et Lucius discutaient. Peu après, ils avaient vus les cheveux scintillant de Narcissa qui courait vers son mari pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son fils. Mais rien ne pu stopper la lumière verte... Et c'est à ce moment que Drago perdit connaissance… 

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre…si ça vous plait, reviewez pour que je sache si je dois continuer ma traduction ou pas ! 


	2. La rose noire

**Chapitre 1 **

**La rose noire **

**- Ah ! Mais pourquoi moi?! demanda-t-elle indignée même si cela pouvait paraître enfantin pour ses dix-sept ans. Par contre, c'était d'une extrême nécessité face à la demande que ce sorcier lui avait demandée. **

**- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes sous la correspondance du Ministre, Weasley, répliqua l'homme assis dans une chaise ouatée. Malgré ses larges vestes, on pouvait distinguer son ventre. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'impatience à cause de la gamine qui se tenait devant lui. **

**Elle s'appuya sur la table tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher… **

**- On dit que la place est maudite, murmura-t-elle, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende. **

**Son maître pansu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en riant. **

**- Notre mademoiselle ne se trouve pas assez mure pour croire une chose pareil !!! **

**Elle parut offensée. **

** - Si c'était une belle maison où l'on peut voir que les visiteurs sont les bienvenus, je n'aurais pas protesté. Mais nous parlons du manoir des Malfoy ! Ça fait un an que personne n'y a pénétré… Tout le monde craint les fantômes de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy ! On dit qu'ils ressemblent au Baron Sanglant de Poudlard, celui de la maison Serpentard, et tout le monde sait que je ne l'appréciais pas... **

**- Je ne vous demande pas de parler avec des fantômes, soupira l'homme, je précise que vous devez contacter Drago Malfoy, l'héritier des Malfoy... **

**- Demandez autre chose ! Demandez-le à une autre personne, moi je n'irai pas là-bas... **

**- Mais Mademoiselle ! Je ne vous demande pas si vous le voulez ou non. C'est votre travail et je dis que vous devrez y aller ou je vous transfère dans la section où votre père travaillait... **

**Ce n'est pas que Ginny n'aimait pas ces ouvriers… Non, elle les adorait mais elle savait que ce département souffrait de crises continuelles depuis que son père l'avait quitté... **

**- Mais...tenta-t-elle. **

**- Cette section se trouve au troisième étage comme vous devez le savoir. Demain, vous pourrez y ranger vos affaires et… **

**- Bon... **

**Avec un sourire malicieux, il demanda : **

**- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je n'ai pas compris… **

**- J'ai dit que j'irais au manoir Malfoy. Tout en disant cela elle se leva, vous n'êtes plus mon bon patron… Compris ?! **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny était assise avec Fred et George au terrier. Elle paraissait désespérée… **

**- Vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. **

**- Oh oui Gin ! Les Malfoy coupent toutes les personnes qui passent là-bas en morceaux… Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils t'ont envoyé là ? dit Fred. **

**- Drago Malfoy devait aller au ministère depuis longtemps…Depuis la mort de ses parents en fait… Il n'y est jamais allé car ils tuent les gens qui s'approchent du manoir ! termina George. **

**Ils parlaient si sérieusement que Ginny sentit un très grand frisson lui parcourir le dos. **

**- Mais pourquoi donc n'est-il pas en prison ? Enfin, si c'était vrai, il devrait s'y trouver ce qui n'est pas le cas. **

**- Mais il n'y est pas, dit Molly qui arriva avec les tasses de thé fumantes, ne crois pas les mensonges racontés par tes frères, ma fille. **

**George et Fred éclatèrent de rire mais Ginny était encore terrorisée. **

**- Je ne sais pas…On dit que le manoir est maudit maman ! Nous parlons des Malfoy ! Peut-être que… Enfin, il faut que j'y aille ! **

**- Bien sur Ginny, dit George après s'être brûlée la langue avec le thé, et n'oublies pas de proférer quelques incantations ! **

**- Ou bien tu pourrais sortir de là avec des poils dans les narines ou des bulles sur ta langue ! acheva Fred. **

**- Arrrrrrgggggg, fit la gamine. **

**Molly lança un regard furieux au deux plaisantins. Malgré leurs vingt-et-un ans, ils n'avaient pas changé. Les blagues étaient toujours au premier plan ! **

**-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, ma chérie. Souviens-toi que nous parlons du jeune qui a joué un rôle important dans la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui... Il n'est pas comme son père, c'est un bon garçon ! **

**George fut sur le point de cracher le thé en entendant le commentaire de sa mère mais Molly l'ignora. **

**- N'oublies pas nos avertissements Ginny, chuchota Fred pendant que sa mère se levait de la table. **

**Cela faisait un an que Ginny avait terminé ses études à Poudlard. Ça faisait un an aussi que Voldemort avait été vaincu grâce à l'union de la communauté magique qui luttait pour le bien. Mais Voldemort avait aussi été vaincu grâce au sacrifice de Dumbledore et grâce à la dénonciation d'un fils de Mangemort. **

**Elle avait vécu heureuse ses dernières années. Après toutes les souffrances que la communauté avait enduré. Elle s'était même fiancée à ** **Harry Potter** **. **

**Le survivant avait pris du temps avant de la remarquer et de s'apercevoir de sa passion. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, il ne pu assumer ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Car après ça, la guerre éclata et Harry du lutter, se soumettre à des horreurs et risquer sa vie… **

**Heureusement, tout se termina pour le bien du couple et après la victoire de l'équipe de la lumière, c'est-à-dire ceux qui se battaient pour le bien, Harry ne pu supporter ses sentiments plus longtemps et la demanda en mariage. Les Weasley acceptèrent et maintenant, les deux jeunes étaient unis à jamais... **

**Molly essaya de tranquilliser Ginny qui ressentait encore de la peur et de la crainte face à sa visite au manoir. **

**Pendant la soirée, elle conversa avec Harry qui s'aperçut rapidement de sa peur. **

**- Gin, tu es étrange… **

**- Vraiment ? **

**Elle lui sourit... **

**- Oui, On dirait que tu es préoccupée... Quelque chose est arrivée ? **

**Ginny serra la main de Harry. Il était toujours compréhensif. Malgré la passion qu'elle lui portait, elle souhaitait quelques fois qu'une querelle éclate entres eux ! Elle voulait le connaître dans tous ses états ! **

**Elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi bon ayant assistée à ses querelles avec Ron et son oncle Vernon, le jour où il quitta Privet Drive avec Rogue…Mais avec Ginny, il se transformait en la personne la plus douce et la plus compréhensive qui pouvait exister dans le monde... **

**Au début, elle avait adoré cela. Elle avait pensé qu'il la gâterait. Mais après un certain temps, elle fut ennuyée du fait qu'il lui accorde tout ce qu'elle voulait sans même discuter. Ce n'était pas un amour explosif mais un amour doux et serein. Elle se répétait souvent : « mais enfin, ce qui compte c'est que c'est un amour ». **

**- Je suis un peu anxieuse. Je dois aller demain au manoir Malfoy : mission du ministère. **

**- Et puis ? dit-il curieux. **

**- N'as-tu jamais entendu les rumeurs concernant les fantômes de Lucius et Narcissa ? On dit que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils hantent Drago Malfoy parce qu'il a participé à la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui ! **

**- Donc c'est vrai et réel, plaisanta–t-il, moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Malfoy serait une des personne principale concernée par la chute de Voldemort... **

**Il sentit que la main de Ginny avait tremblé en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était irrité par le fait que les sorciers craignent encore prononcer le nom de Voldemort, mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Ginny. Il savait qu'elle était très sensible et il craignait de la blesser. **

**- Je ne veux pas y aller Harry ! Mais Monsieur Richard insiste à ce que j'y aille. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait travailler dans la section des moldus si je n'accomplissais pas la mission… **

**- J'aime bien Peter Richard. Il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre… Maintenant, il est devenu gros. Je paris qu'il ne peut pas courir 5 mètres sans se fatiguer. Mais c'est un bon sorcier... **

**- Cesse de le défendre !! Elle fit semblant d'être indignée, il me force pratiquement à y aller ! **

**Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et dit : **

**- Si tu le veux je peux t'accompagner. **

**- Jures-le ! **

**Elle sourit. **

**- Aham…, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, demain matin je suis libre. **

**- Ah non Harry ! Je ne peux pas y aller le matin, j'ai du travail. Il faudra que ce soit l'après-midi, le matin c'est impossible ! S'il vous plait ! **

**Harry pensa de nouveau mais cette fois son visage était moins animé. **

**- Désolé Gin, je ne peux pas l'après-midi... Ron peut-être ? **

**- Non… Je ne le trouve jamais à la maison. Il est occupé soit par son mariage, soit par Hermione. Il ne la lâche presque jamais… **

**- Pareil pour toi, il l'embrassa de nouveau, quand allons-nous préparer le nôtre ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle malicieusement, nous avons encore beaucoup de temps, petit pressé. **

**- Jamais je ne me lasserai de rester avec toi, dit-il en diminuant la distance entre eux pour lui donner un baiser passionné. **

**Malgré les efforts de Ginny pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'accompagner, elle échoua. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à convaincre Monsieur Richard que cette visite était sans intérêt… **

**Maintenant, elle se trouvait devant le manoir. **

**Elle savait que c'était un vieux bâtiment. Les Malfoy venaient d'une grande descendance de sorciers au sang pur. Mais Ginny n'avait jamais vu quelque chose à l'aspect aussi sombre. Les mûrs étaient humides comme ceux des cachots à Poudlard. **

**Elle ne pu éloigner le sentiment de terreur qui la pénétrait. Elle tenta de se distraire en observant l'effet de l'automne sur les arbres. Les feuilles changeaient de couleur…Elle s'approchait de la porte du manoir et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand quelque chose attira son attention... **

**Une rose solitaire fleurissait dans le jardin. Si ces deux facteurs n'étaient pas courant, Ginny n'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué la rose : jamais les roses ne fleurissaient en automne et elles n'étaient pas NOIRES non plus. C'était une chose exotique et incroyable autant pour un sorcier que pour un moldu. **

**Elle était tant fascinée… Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa stupéfaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle et comme personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, elle décida de s'approcher. « _Personne ne remarquera rien si je l'observe de tout près, n'est-ce pas ? ». _**

Ginny était sous le charme de la rose noire. Elle oublia tout, même qu'elle se trouvait dans les territoires des Malfoy, l'endroit le moins sur du monde... 

Elle marchait sur l'herbe rendue humide par la rosée. Elle observa la plante plus clairement…Il était vraiment étrange de voir une plante fragile résister à la chaleur de l'été et à l'automne…Elle avait certainement fleuri au printemps. Ginny remarqua que les autres rosiers étaient secs et attendaient que le soleil de printemps se lève… contrairement à la rose noire. 

**Une possibilité traversa son esprit : « _peut-être que la rose est enchantée… Oui, il n'y a que ça de possible ! »_. Mais elle se souvint des paroles du professeur Chourave pendant son premier cours : « _personne ne peut contrôler la nature »… « Donc, on ne peut pas enchanter une plante n'est-ce pas ? »_ Elle était confuse. « _Peut-être que ce n'est pas une plante naturelle ! »._**

Elle se résolut à s'approcher plus. Elle avança de deux pas et la rose parut encore plus belle. Ginny remarqua une faible lueur blanche qui lui fit penser aux fées de Poudlard. Elle se pencha et effleura la rose du bout des doigts. Sa main fut remplit de poudre blanche étincelante. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 

Elle pensa qu'une rose noire devrait la remplir de tristesse et de mélancolie mais celle-ci la remplissait de bonheur. Ginny n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi délicate et forte à la fois… 

**Elle ne pu résister à caresser la rose. Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle ne vit pas la poudre blanche l'envahir ainsi que la lueur de la rose qui augmentait. Elle en oublia même que cette rose avait des épines comme les autres. Elle se le rappela que lorsque l'une d'elles pénétra dans son doigt. **

**- AIII ! murmura-t-elle en suçant son doigt. **

**C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était couverte de poudre…Puis, elle tomba inconsciente… **

**Il aimait ce silence. Il avait enfin trouvé la paix après dix-huit ans. Deux ans avant, c'était impossible pour Drago de rester tranquille, assis sur un fauteuil face au feu de la cheminé et sentir la chaleur caresser ses joues…Il ne pouvait l'avoir car son père ne tardait jamais à le rejoindre pour lui fourrer dans la tête des histoires et des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait empêcher son père de tout lui raconter… Il sentait son impuissance et il détestait ça... **

**Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, il était assez mur et solide. Il avouait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile jusqu'à l'age de seize ans. Il espérait entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais, quand il avait enfin pris conscience de la signification de servir Voldemort et de lui lécher les bottes, il avait ôté cette idée de sa tête. Il aimait le pouvoir et la puissance mais il savait que Voldemort n'était pas le moyen de les obtenir vu la façon dont il traitait ses fidèles... **

**Drago**** voulait être craint et respecté. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il possède ce que les autres n'avaient pas. C'était ça, la signification du pouvoir selon lui ! S'il était entré dans la communauté des Mangemort, il serait devenu un jouet entre les mains de Voldemort ! **

**Puis, il se désintéressa d'espionner les sorciers de son école, ce qui irrita Lucius. Drago ne le satisfaisait plus ! Il haïssait ça ! Et Lucius continua de lui remplir la tête jusqu'à ce que Drago se lasse et déclare qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. **

** « _Je ne veux pas servir un sorcier égoïste ni être son esclave ! »_ **

**Le gamin avait cru que son père allait exploser à la suite de cette déclaration… Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Lucius continua à injurier son fils. Il supporta ces injures, menaces et chantages pendant deux ans. La guerre l'entourait mais il essayait de l'ignorer. Il se lassa une deuxième fois car son père le tenait prisonnier, lui interdisait de sortir. Sa mère était devenue hystérique et terrorisée. Donc, il prit la décision de faire partie de la guerre qui ne finirait que lorsqu'un des adversaires serait vaincu. Drago se résolut à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas aider à la victoire de son père puisque celui-ci ne savait pas lutter pour le bien et ne causait que du mal… **

**Après un an de trahison envers son père, Drago pouvait enfin avoir la tranquillité qu'il désirait. Mais l'ironie du destin décida qu'il ne sortirait pas de la guerre totalement victorieux. Il n'avait pu gagner la liberté qu'il aimait et désirait. Il resta prisonnier de son plein gré… **

**- Seigneur, Seigneur... **

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant ses pensées. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dippy ? dit-il froidement en regardant le feu. **

**L'Elfe de Maison s'arrêta devant le fauteuil de Malfoy tout en parlant : **

**- Une fille morte… Il y a du sang ! Une fille… **

**- Fermes-la idiot, dit-il calmement sachant que l'elfe exagérait toujours. Il ne fut nullement inquiété. Cesse de sauter ! **

**L'elfe chercha un vase pour se frapper et se punir. **

**- Dippy ne voulait pas importuner Monsieur ! **

**- N'oublie pas de te brûler la main, dit Drago d'une voix calme, maintenant racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé et sans sauter, ajouta-t-il en voyant ce que l'elfe s'apprêtait à faire. **

**- Dippy a trouvé une fille dans le jardin… **

**- Et ? **

**- Elle est morte et Dippy a vu du sang, et une chose très rouge…Elle est tombée par terre. **

**- Donnes-moi ma cape ! dit-il en se levant pour aller vérifier. **

**Drago**** marcha lentement vers la porte. Il était sur que l'elfe imaginait des choses. Peut-être qu'il avait vu un idiot inoffensif et l'avait pris pour une fille morte… **

**_ « Pourquoi les elfes sont si insupportables ? » _**

**Il arriva devant la porte de l'entrée, attendant l'elfe car il ne sortait jamais sans sa cape même pour faire un tour autour du jardin. **

**- Ici, ici Monsieur Malfoy, couina l'elfe craignant que son maître ne le punisse à cause de son retard… **

**Ce que Drago ignora. Il mit sa lourde cape qui n'était pas comme les autres : elle avait un capuchon qui lui couvrait totalement le visage sans le priver de sa vision. **

**L'elfe ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier. Quand Drago sentit le vent froid, il crispa sa main. _« Ce sera un hiver infernal », _pensa-t-il. **

**- Où est la fille ? **

**L'elfe désespéra un instant : et si la fille n'était plus la ? Si elle n'était pas morte et ensanglantée ? Son maître n'était pas doux et le punirait de l'avoir contraint à sortir de la maison en vain... **

**- Ici Maître… **

**Drago**** marcha vers la direction indiquée par l'elfe. Il n'aimait pas marcher dans le jardin car cela lui ramenait de mauvais et douloureux souvenirs. **

**Il regarda le corps de la fille et se figea. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir…Ces cheveux roux lui rappelaient quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Il tressaillit et sentit que ses jambes allaient faiblir mais il se reprit : pas de marque de faiblesse surtout devant un Elfe de Maison ! **

**Puis, il réalisa qu'il se tenait près de la rose noire et que la fille était couverte de poudre blanche scintillante. Il savait pourquoi la fille était évanouie et il sentit la colère le gagner. **

**- Elle a touché la rose, murmura-t-il calmement... **

**Il se retint de jeter la fille hors du manoir, sachant que c'était impossible... **

**- Seigneur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'elfe timidement. **

**Drago**** ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna les talons et ordonna : **

**- Apportes cette maudite curieuse dans la maison... **

**Voyant que l'elfe n'avait pas bougé, il cria : **

**- MAINTENANT ! **

**Le petit gémissement que poussa la créature fit comprendre à Drago que son ordre était compris.**

**************************************

**Merci pour tous les lecteurs qui m'ont reviewer et je vous demande pardon du retard. Ma correctrice coccinelle (son surnom) prend parti de la responsabilité (haha ma correctrice je t'ai eu)... **

**Note de la correctrice : Pffff ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si le texte ne s'est pas rendu dans ma boite e-mail !! Mais.. jme suis bien repris non ? J'l'ai corrigé en même pas 24 heures même si j'travaillais et allais à l'école ! Ce n'est pas si mal, non ? *Petit sourire gêné***

************************************


	3. Note de l'auteur et de la correctrice!

Coucou tout le monde ^^  
  
Ici la correctrice de cette merveilleuse fic (nah!! je vante pas du tout ;))! C'est juste un petit message pour vous aviser que la suite. ne viendra malheureusement pas tout de suite! Sarah fait dire qu'elle n'a pas le temps pour traduire ces temps-ci et encore moins pour utiliser le dictionnaire à chaque mot! ^^ Alors patience à tous ceux qui lisent la fic, je suis sure que Sarah va faire son possible pour se dépêcher!  
  
Mais bon, en attendant, je vais faire un rapide tour d'horizon des reviews!! Hého!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Ouah! On était super contente nous, 11 reviews pour le premier chapitre!! Génial.. mais on en a eu qu'une seule pour le deuxième.. Vous n'avez pas apprécié?! S'il y a des choses que vous voudriez qu'on change, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour nous le dire!! Mais bon.. vu que je me sens gentille.. je vais tout de même répondre aux 12 revieweurs (mmm.. bizzare ce mot ^^) ^_^  
  
Cyngathi : Merci beaucoup pour la review! C'est très gentil ^^ Ouais c'est clair que c'est trio génial comme histoire! Moi aussi j'adore trop La belle et la bête mais bon mon film de Disney préféré reste tout de même Le roi lion. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu! Pour le troisième, va falloir faire preuve de patience! Merci!  
  
Ellyah Mystical : Merci merci ;) Pour la suite, Sarah va faire son possible! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste par « pb »? J'ai pas compris ;)  
  
Nina Malefoy : Oui l'histoire est géniale!! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.  
  
Pounska : Merci ^^ Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, elle va faire son possible pour poster la suite le plus rapidement!  
  
Lyra.b et did : Oui oui, je crois pas qu'elle est l'intention de lâcher la traduction.. C'est juste que les mises à jour risquent d'être espacées!  
  
Teaolemon : Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour ta petite devinette, nah je crois pas que ce sera Harry la belle! Lol!! Bel essaie pareil ;) J'espère tout de même que tu vas continuer à lire!!  
  
angelinadelacour : Coucou Angy ^^ C'est cocci de PMW ;) Et oui, c'est moi la correctrice à Sarah! Lol! Merci pour les compliments ^^ J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire! Au fait, j'ai vu que tu voudrais peut-être une correctrice, je peux toujours le faire si tu veux, ça me fera plaisir! ^^  
  
Florelia : Et oui, c'est tout! Mais bon, le deuxième chapitre était tout de même plus long ^^ J'espère que ça t'a plu!  
  
Selphie : Eh bien, tu as eu réponse à ta question dans le chapitre deux ^^  
  
chloé : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu as apprécié le deuxième chapitre! ^^  
  
top-cerise : Notre seule review pour le deuxième chapitre!!! MERCI BCP! ;) Fiou, ça me soulage pour le retard! Lol ^^ Disons qu'on a eu des petits problèmes de communication Sarah et moi!! Malheureusement ce n'est toujours pas la suite.. mais j'espère que tu vas tout de même continuer à lire!!!  
  
Alors merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer! J'espère que vous serez toujours là lorsque le prochain chapitre arrivera ^^ 


End file.
